1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a tunnel junction sensor with a smooth interface between a pinned or free layer and a barrier layer and, more particularly, to such a method which reduces a coupling field between the pinned and free layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The heart of a computer is a magnetic disk drive which includes a rotating magnetic disk, a slider that has read and write heads, a suspension arm above the rotating disk and an actuator arm that swings the suspension arm to place the read and write heads over selected circular tracks on the rotating disk. The suspension arm urges the slider into contact with the surface of the disk when the disk is not rotating but, when the disk rotates, air is swirled by the rotating disk adjacent an air bearing surface (ABS) of the slider causing the slider to ride on an air bearing a slight distance from the surface of the rotating disk. When the slider rides on the air bearing the write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic impressions to and reading magnetic field signals from the rotating disk. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
An exemplary high performance read head employs a tunnel junction sensor for sensing the magnetic field signals from the rotating magnetic disk. The sensor includes an insulative tunneling or barrier layer sandwiched between a ferromagnetic pinned layer and a ferromagnetic free layer. An antiferromagnetic pinning layer interfaces the pinned layer for pinning the magnetic moment of the pinned layer 90xc2x0 to an air bearing surface (ABS) wherein the ABS is an exposed surface of the sensor that faces the rotating disk. The tunnel junction sensor is located between ferromagnetic first and second shield layers. First and second leads, which may be the first and second shield layers, are connected to the tunnel junction sensor for conducting a tunneling current therethrough. The tunneling current is conducted perpendicular to the major film planes (CPP) of the sensor as contrasted to a spin valve sensor where the sense current is conducted parallel to or parallel to the major film planes (CIP) of the spin valve sensor. A magnetic moment of the free layer is free to rotate upwardly and downwardly with respect to the ABS from a quiescent or zero bias point position in response to positive and negative magnetic signal fields from the rotating magnetic disk. The quiescent position of the magnetic moment of the free layer, which is parallel to the ABS, occurs when the tunneling current is conducted through the sensor without magnetic field signals from the rotating magnetic disk.
When the magnetic moments of the pinned and free layers are parallel with respect to one another the resistance of the tunnel junction sensor to the tunneling current (IT) is at a minimum and when the magnetic moments are antiparallel the resistance of the tunnel junction sensor to the tunneling current is at a maximum. Changes in resistance of the tunnel junction sensor is a function of cos xcex8, where xcex8 is the angle between the magnetic moments of the pinned and free layers. When the tunneling current (IT) is conducted through the tunnel junction sensor resistance changes, due to field signals from the rotating magnetic disk, cause potential changes that are detected and processed as playback signals. The sensitivity of the tunnel junction sensor is quantified as magnetoresistive coefficient dr/R where dr is the change in resistance of the tunnel junction sensor from minimum resistance (magnetic moments of free and pinned layers parallel) to maximum resistance (magnetic moments of the free and pinned layers antiparallel) and R is the resistance of the tunnel junction sensor at minimum resistance. The dr/R of a tunnel junction sensor can be on the order of 40% as compared to 10% for a spin valve sensor.
Tunnel junction sensors are classified as either a top tunnel junction sensor or a bottom tunnel junction sensor. In a bottom tunnel junction sensor the pinning layer is closer to the first shield layer than the second shield layer and in a top tunnel junction sensor the pinning layer is closer to the second shield layer than to the first shield layer. In either type of sensor the first and second shield layers may engage the bottom and the top respectively of the tunnel junction sensor so that the first and second shield layers serve as leads for conducting the tunneling current through the tunnel junction sensor perpendicular to the major planes of the layers of the tunnel junction sensor. The tunnel junction sensor has first and second side surfaces which are normal to the ABS. First and second hard bias layers abut the first and second side surfaces respectively for longitudinally biasing the magnetic domains of the free layer. This longitudinal biasing maintains the magnetic moment of the free layer parallel to the ABS when the read head is in the quiescent condition.
An inherent characteristic of the tunnel junction sensor is the existence of a ferromagnetic or antiferromagnetic coupling field between the pinned and free layers across the barrier layer. Unfortunately, this coupling field urges the magnetic moment of the free layer from its parallel position to the ABS in the quiescent condition. Accordingly, it is desirable that the coupling field be minimized in the tunnel junction sensor. In the spin valve sensor this is accomplished by providing one or more thick oxide seed layers which improve the microstructure of the layers deposited thereon which, in turn, can be employed for minimizing the coupling field. Unfortunately, this approach cannot be employed in reducing the coupling field in a tunnel junction sensor since the tunneling current is conducted perpendicular to the major thin film planes of the sensor and the thick oxide seed layers would increase the resistance of the tunnel junction sensor to the tunneling current thereby reducing sensitivity of the sensor to field signals. Another approach to reduce the coupling field in a tunnel junction sensor is to increase the thickness of the oxide barrier layer. This increases the distance between the pinned and free layers so that the coupling field is reduced. Unfortunately, this approach is not practical since an increase in the thickness of the oxide barrier layer again increases the resistance of the sensor to the tunneling current which, in turn, reduces the sensitivity of the sensor. Accordingly, there is a strong-felt need to provide a tunnel junction sensor with a low resistance and a low coupling field.
The present invention provides a tunnel junction sensor with a low coupling field between the pinned and free layers and a low resistance to the tunneling current. This is accomplished by providing the pinned or free layer with a smooth surface where it interfaces the oxide barrier layer, depending upon whether the tunnel junction sensor is a bottom tunnel junction sensor or a top tunnel junction sensor. In a bottom tunnel junction sensor the pinned layer is provided with a smooth surface where it interfaces the oxide barrier layer and in a top tunnel junction sensor the free layer is provided with a smooth surface where it interfaces the oxide barrier layer. The smooth surface of either the pinned or free layer is accomplished by exposing the surface of the layer next to the barrier layer with oxygen. This oxidizes the top layer of atoms wherein the oxidation is a monolayer (one atom thick coverage) or less. It is important that the pinned or free layer not be oxidized throughout any further portion of its thickness since this will essentially destroy the operation of the pinned or free layer. Further, when multiple monolayers are oxidized this results in an increase in the resistance of the tunnel junction device.
The oxide barrier layer of the present invention is obtained by a method of making of the present invention in a sputtering chamber. After the ferromagnetic material of the pinned or free layer is deposited the ferromagnetic layer is exposed to oxygen (O2) for a very short period of time and at a very low pressure. A preferred oxygen (O2) partial pressure is 5xc3x9710xe2x88x925 Torr for a duration of 30 seconds. An acceptable range of oxygen (O2) partial pressures is from 5xc3x9710xe2x88x926 Torr to 1xc3x9710xe2x88x923 Torr. The oxygen atoms that are adsorbed on the surface may be trapped during the next layer deposition or may float to the upper surfaces. Pressures and times that are too high will oxidize a thickness of the ferromagnetic layer rendering the sensor less sensitive or inoperable. The smooth ferromagnetic layer, whether it be a free layer or a pinned layer, enables a reduction in the thickness of the oxide barrier layer which, in turn, decreases the resistance of a tunnel junction sensor to the tunneling current and increases its sensitivity to field signals from the rotating magnetic disk.
In another embodiment of the invention the same method is employed for additionally providing a material layer for the oxide barrier layer with a smooth surface intermediate the beginning and ending of the sputter deposition of the material layer wherein the material layer is typically aluminum. While the smooth surface of the ferromagnetic pinned or free layer enhances the texture of the barrier layer, it is believed that this enhancement decreases with an increase in thickness of the barrier layer. Accordingly, by providing the aluminum layer with a smooth surface intermediate its sputtered thickness the enhancement of the texture of the aluminum layer is rekindled. This can be done multiple times throughout the thickness of the barrier layer. After completing the deposition of the full thickness of the aluminum layer it is oxidized to form aluminum oxide (Al2O3).
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of making a tunnel junction sensor with a low coupling field between free and pinned layers and a low resistance.
Another object is to provide a method of making a pinned layer or a free layer of a tunnel junction sensor with a smooth surface interfacing the barrier layer for improving the texture of the barrier layer so as to reduce a coupling field between the pinned and free layers and enable a barrier layer with a reduced thickness.
A further object is to accomplish the aforementioned objective as well as providing the barrier layer with a smooth surface intermediate a commencement and termination of its deposition for improving the texture of the barrier layer.
Still another object is to provide tunnel junction sensors made according to the aforementioned objectives.
Other objects and attendant advantages of the invention will be appreciated upon reading the following description taken together with the accompanying drawings.